bussinesstechnologytermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms and Definitions (Chapter 2)
Business terms: Chapter 2 BIOS (Basic Input/Output) '''- A computer program that includes instructions instructions allowing the CPU to interface with other hardware devices before the operating system is loaded; it is hard-coded onto a chip on the motherboard at the time of manufacture '''Bits - The smallest units of data a computer can use, with a value of 0 or 1; short for binary digits Bus - A set of conductor wires that transport data among components indide the computer through an electric path Bytes - The units of memory needed to store one character (e.g., letter, number, or punctuation mark); equivalent to eight bits of binary code Cache - A fast storage area in the central processing unit of a computer that stores recently accessed data (e.g., the Internet browser stores a copy of the website visited in such a storage area) CDs(compact discs) - Small, round, plastic discs on which information such as audio, video, text, and other data can be stored and retrieved in digital form. Client/ server network '- A computer-network arrangement that designates one computer the leader(server) of all the other computers in the network (clents or nodes), and in which the clients communicate with each other through the server; the leader is often bigger, faster, and more powerful and can run the network operating-system software '''Command-driven Interface '- An interface in which a user enters commands by keying them in 'Conductor wires '- Wires that supply electronic paths for the transport of data between the components of the computer '''CPU (Central Processing Unit) - The main computer chip that processes instructions, calculates data, and manages the flow of information in the computer; the "brains" of the computer, where most calculations take place; also called a processor,, central processor, or microprocessor Data '''- Raw, unprocessed information such as numbers, characters, or symbols '''Decode - Translate or interpret data into ordinary language; produce an output when fed by certain inputs Desktop - The primary screen users see as soon as they start their computer (if their computer has a graphic user interface) or when they have turned the computer on but have not opened any software applications Directory - An index of computer files in storage, typically containing the file names and file-related information (e.g., file sizes, creation dates); search-engine catalogue that classifies search results for users to access general information about a topic Document - Information input by users through a software-application program (e.g., a report keyed using a word-processing program, a graph made in a spreadsheet program, a graph made in a spreadsheet program, an image created in a graphics program) DVDs (Digital Versatile/Video Discs) - Optical discs that can store 4.7GB (compared to just 700 MB for CDs) of digital information (e.g., text documents, music or digitally recorded movies Expansion Cards - Components that plug into the motherboard of a computer and contain chips that add new features to a computer Expansion Slots '''- Sockets on the motherboard into which expansion cards can be added '''Folder - A user-created electronic compartment or directory in which information or documents can be saved. Functions - For microprocessors, the input, storage, processing, and output of computers; in spreadsheets, the special tools that halp users calculate all kinds of mathematical tasks GUI (Graphical user interface) - A way of communicating (or interfacing) with computers using graphical images such as icons, menus, and dialog boxes on the screen Hard Drive - The primary storage device on a computer used to store the operating system, applications, and data Hardware - The physical components of a computer system, including any peripheral equipment such as printers, modems, and mice Hub '''- A central device that connects several computers or networks together and allows the computers in a network to share information '''Icon - The little picture on a computer screen that represents software or functions, activated by clicking it with a mouse Information - Data that has been processed so that it can be understood and used for decision making Input - Data provided to computers by users, including keying using a keyboard , pointing and clicking using a mouse, pointing a stylus, and speaking into a microphone Interface - The way that people communicate with a computer program LAN (Local Area Network) - A group of networked computers that are all in one building (school, office building), allowing users to share software, hardware, and information/data Modem - A piece of hardware that enables a computer to recieve and send data over tele